The New Fairy Tail
by icypika
Summary: After the battle with Tartorous and Acnologia was fended off Zeref showed up and was shocked at the defeat of his demons The losing Black Wizard is saved by the ancient titan Cronos who awakens and seals Team Natsu away and reverts the timeline back to the start. With Team Natsu sealed away Mavis summon heroes from another world to to take the place of Team Natsu and save the world
1. Prologue

Team Natsu were in the middle of battling Zeref and the demons of Tartarus and the team was doing extremely well until the ground started shaking.

Natsu shouted, "What the hell is going on now?"

Zeref was in shock, "No...it can't be this power I know it. But why would he awaken now?"

Suddenly a bright golden light filled the area and out of the ground a large golden figure appeared with red eyes being the only visible portion of the figure.

The light spoke with a powerful voice that sunk fear into everyone present. "Zeref to think you have been beaten by these puny wizards. You can't even destroy your own creation how pathetic."

Zeref spoke in a tone no one had ever though he'd use that being fear, "Lord Kronos why have you awakened?"

Natsu said in confusion, "Who the hell is this Kronos guy? I've never heard of him."

Zeref said, "Of course you haven't he is older than even any of the first generation of dragons."

Natsu said, "Well whatever it's just another obstacle in our way." He began to cast Fire Dragon Roar, but Kronos simply waved his hand sent Natsu into a wall. Everyone looked at this Kronos in shock he defeated Natsu in a simple wave of his hand.

Lucy said, "Kronos...I read that name somewhere before." She began thinking when it hit her, "Wait Kronos as in the ancient Titan that nearly destroyed the world, but I thought that was just a legend."

Zeref answered, "No he is very real as is that legend. He is a powerful Titan that almost destroyed the world. But Lord Kronos why awaken now?"

He answered, "I was awaken by this sorry excuse of a battle. You have failed to bring this world to ruin just because of some simple wizards. I granted you some of my power to bring this world to ruin. While I am impressed that you managed to create so many of your demons they were still defeated by these fools. I will give you a second chance, but first these wizard need to be dealt with." He looked at the members of Team Natsu and drew a magic circle and cast, "Eternal seal!" All the members of Team Natsu were suddenly trapped in crystals matching the color of their fairy tail marks. Happy and Carla somehow managed to avoid getting trapped.

Kronos said, "I will give you a second chance Zeref, but first I will tell you this. I would advise to gather help from other dimensions. I will grant you some of my power before I cast the spell. I will rest this world's timeline. Than you and your followers will try again or face my wrath."

Zeref said, "Yes Lord Kronos. I will make sure it happens." Zeref felt magic energy flowing into him from Kronos. Kronos than drew another magic circle and casts, "ETERNAL REVERSION!" A bright light filled the area until it faded to nothing but black.

Meanwhile in the spirit (not celestial) world Mavis of Fairy Tail's spirit sensed a power spell being casts. She eventually learned the spell being cast was Eternal Reversion an extreme version of the Arc of Time only usable by Kronos the Titan. She sensed Team Natsu being sealed away. She needed a plan. Kronos likely reset the timeline to stop Natsu and his friends from keeping the timeline consistent. She needed heros from another realm to make sure things progress as they should. She needed the counter parts of Team Natsu from another world they were the only ones who can save this world. She scanned the worlds and found who she needed.

She said, "Something is strange Lucy and Wendy's ideal counterparts are one person, but to keep the timeline as it should be they cannot be one in the same. They need to be separated, but the only way to do that is with soul splitting magic which is highly dangerous." She paused for a moment and sighed, "I know this is dangerous, but I don't have any other choice. I fear they will be needed in this battle." She summoned the child who would need to be split. Suddenly a boy probably about 18 appeared before her. The boy had short brown hair with green eyes and wore a basic blue t-shirt with khakis.

He said in confusion, "What's going on I was home watching Fairy Tail and now suddenly I'm here?"

Mavis spoke to the boy, "Greetings Hikaru Yanagi. I am sure you are confused, but please stay calm and I will explain everything."

The boy now known as Hikaru turned to her, "W...wait you...you're Mavis! The first guild master of Fairy Tail, but you aren't real. What on Earth is going on?"

Mavis said, "As I said calm down and I will explain." The boy took a deep breath and calmed down.

Mavis smiled, "Thank now Hikaru Earth Land is in grave danger. I need you and your friends help. Team Natsu was sealed away by the great Titan known as Kronos. He is planning to reset the timeline of what you know as Fairy Tail to give Zeref and his followers the upper hand. I need you and your friends to take the place of the members of Team Natsu."

Hikaru said, "I'd like to help, but me and my friends don't know magic."

Mavis said, "I am well aware of that, but once you have taken their place you will learn and have access to their magic."

Hikaru asked, "Is it really that easy? Just boom we know all their magic?"

Mavis shook her head and frowned, "No to keep the timeline consistent you will all learn it just as they did. Essentially you will be living their lives including all the sadness they endured."

Hikaru was silent for a moment, "I see…,but are you sure we are the right people?"

Mavis nodded, "Indeed I am certain of it. So please I beg of you please work with me. If Zeref conquers Earth Land it will not be long until he attacks your home."

Hikaru thought for a moment before stating, "Okay I'll do it. I'm sure my friends will agree as well. So who am I taking the place of?"

Mavis frowned, "Well...you are...a special case. You need to take both Wendy and Lucy's place."

He said in shock, "Wait but how? I'm only a single person!"

She said, "I understand that, but there is way to do it with an ancient magic known as soul splitting magic."

He asked, "Soul Spitting magic what's that?"

She said, "Well it is similar to projection magic. I will split your soul into two, but they can act on their own. You will essentially have another you, but different."

He said, "It has to have its drawbacks though. That is way too convenient."

She sighed, "It does your magic energy will be split between the two bodies. And any major injuries one of you takes the other will have as well even if you are a part."

He asked, "Will I be split in half forever?"

She shook her head, "No I will give you a soul locket once the two halves are put back together you will be one person again though whichever one of you has the most magic energy at the time will become the main body. You two will be able to communicate with each through telepathy and switch places at a moment's notice. I understand this is a big burden, but I don't have another choice."

He said, "I'll do it. I don't want Earth Land to be destroyed if I can do something about it."

She smiled, "Thank you. You already have the heart of a Fairy Tail wizard. I will cast this spell now." She began to chant something in an unknown language. Karu felt himself splitting in two and suddenly there was flash of light and in front of Karu was a girl who looked very similar to Wendy when she was much younger likely how she looked when Grandeena found her. Though she had pink eyes and was wearing an outfit similar to that of Neptune from Hyperdimension Neptunia though less of a hoodie and more of a dress.

She opened her eyes and spoke, "Wow this feels really weird." She had a voice like Nepgear's but younger sounding.

Karu looked at the girl, "So is this really another me? Why is she a girl?"

Mavis said, "It is meant to help make her fit Wendy's role better. Now both of you hold out your hands." The two did so at the same time suddenly a pendant that looked similar to a bird's two wings. "These are your portion of the soul locket. You cannot lose it or you will never be able to unite again." The two nodded in understanding. "One more thing you two are not to tell anyone about your soul being split it would cause chaos if other wizards started trying to learn it. You can't even tell your friends. Am I understood?"

Karu nodded, "Understood so I guess you need a name other me."

She nodded, "Yeah and I think I mean we have one. Gosh this is so weird. How about Aella? It means wind."

Karu said, "Sounds good to me."

Mavis smiled, "Excellent I knew I could trust this task to you. I will contact you as soon as I am able to locate the original members of Team Natsu. I will send you both on your way than. Please take care children." Suddenly the two were blinded by light. Karu found himself in the Heartfillia Manor and Aella found herself with Grandeena. And thus their journey began.

A/N:

Icy: Here I am back once again with a Fairy Tail fanfiction, but this time its a crossover! The crossover won't become apparent till the Lullaby Arc. Please let me know what you think so far and also give some ideas on the story title. Basically the story will follow Karu and his friends trying to keep the Fairy Tail timeline in tact. I will say this. The story will long ongoing considering Fairy Tail s a massive series as well as original story lines added in eventually

Lucy: He thought the soul split idea would make things pretty interesting. Please let us know what you think so far. He is currently working on the Lullaby Arc which hopefully should be finished soon. Please enjoy the story and tell us what you think


	2. The New Fairy Tail

Karu saw Port Hargeon in the distance he had no idea how long it had been since he was brought to the Kingdom of Fiore to help keep the timeline in tact in the place of Lucy. If he had to take a guess he'd have to say 16 or 17 years. Mavis was true to her word Karu had spent his time in Fiore living Lucy's life and well it was one hell of a ride. Thankfully it seemed Lucy's celestial spirits at least the ones she started with all have their memory of the previous timeline if he had to guess it was probably to help him with his job to preserve the timeline. Though that doesn't mean it's exactly the same with the spirits he had a different relationship with Aquarius than Lucy did well kind of. Aquarius was still very caring of him though he rarely got the tough love treatment Lucy received from Aquarius. She was more like a caring mother not too different from Layla honestly. He frowned a bit at the thought of Layla. He may not be Lucy, but Layla meant just as much to him as she did to Lucy. He sighed living Lucy's life was not easy. Everyone thinks knowing the future is great when in reality its opposite. It's a curse not a blessing knowing people you care about will die or disappear is painful. He knows to preserve the timeline there will be deaths he can't avoid. He was sure his friends would feel the same way. He honestly couldn't wait to run into them. During his time here so far he has felt pretty alone.

Suddenly he heard a girl's voice in his head, "Oh come on now Karu both of us know you aren't alone."

He chuckled at that, "That is quite true Aella neither one of us are alone. We have each other even if we are the same person technically."

She giggled, "That is true even if we have different personalities we are still each other however strange that may sound."

He answered, "I like to think of it as if we are just two personas or mask we put on for the world. We can't exactly act the same if we want to keep this a secret."

She said, "That makes sense to me. So how far are you from Hargeon?"

He thought for a moment before answering, "I think I should arrive pretty soon. My first stop will be to pick up Plue's key." As he answered he passed by a small pond and stopped to splash some water in his face. As he did so he saw his reflection he certainly had changed in appearance quite a bit compared to when he first spoke with Mavis. He basically looked like a male Lucy now. He had blonde hair down to his shoulders with brown eyes and wore a blue and white short sleeve shirt with blue shorts and black boots. He kept his whip and keys on his waist just like Lucy did. He splashed his face and continued to make his way to Port Hargeon.

Meanwhile an old friend of his was arriving in town. A young girl stepped off the train with a blue cat following in tow. The young girl had long spiky pink hair with black eyes. She wore a white scarf with a black vest over have bandage wrapped breast with a black and red shorts. This young girl was originally name Nadia until she was brought to Fiore and was given the name Pyra by Igneel. She along with Karu had been brought here to help preserve the timeline.

She said to Happy, "So this is where the Salamander was said to be right Happy?"

Happy said, "Aye sir. I'm sure it's Igneel. I mean who else could it be?"

She said, "I hope you're right Happy." She thought to herself, 'I know it isn't him. I'm more so looking forward to finding my friend who was brought in to take Lucy's place. I need to speak with there are already some changes in the timeline I need to tell them about.' The two began their search for Igneel.

Karu had just left the magic store with Plue's key and was searching for the fake Salamander. He overheard some guys talking about the famous Salamander being in town. Karu immediately knew something was up. He was supposed to have overheard about the Salamander from some girls. He ran to check it out. Once he arrived he saw a young woman surrounded by a bunch of guys with hearts in their eyes. The person he saw was a female version of Bora from episode 1 of Fairy Tail. Before he could think any further he got caught in the woman's charm. His heart was thumping was like crazy. He tried to get closer, but luckily a girl with pink spiky hair charged in, "Igneel it's me!" Karu immediately snapped out of it. The female Bora was surprised at the sudden interruption.

The spiky haired girl said, "Who the hell are you?" And at that question the girl was slammed into a wall by some of the guys in the pack.

The female Bora said, "Now now you guys I'm sure the girl meant no harm in those words." She helped the girl up and handed her an autograph. In which she said no thanks which resulted in getting punched into some trash cans. The female Bora promptly casts some purple fire magic, before announcing that all the boy were invited to party on her yacht that night. All the other guys wooed and than left. Karu made his way over to help the girl up. Once he did so he immediately knew who the girl was from his world.

He smiled, "Thanks for the help why don't I treat you to some lunch?" The girl gave a smile and took Karu's outstretched hand. The group of three made their way to a small cafe in the area. Once they arrived well...Happy and Pyra stuffed their faces with food flying everywhere.

Karu sweatdropped, "So...its Pyra and Happy right?" The two answered yes through their stuffed mouths.

Aella said in Karu's head, "Wow she took that straight from Xenoblade Chronicles 2." He chuckled a bit at Aella's sassy comment.

Suddenly Happy went pale and said, "Oh crap bathroom time!" He flew off to find a bathroom or litterbox? Karu wasn't sure what Happy used. Though he was grateful for the chance to speak with Pyra privatly.

Karu said quietly, "So Nadia why did you call yourself Pyra?"

Pyra frowned, "Really this is the first time we see each other years and that's your first question not how you doing, you okay?"

Aella said to Karu, 'Real smooth Karu.' He answered her, 'Oh hush up you.'

Karu frowned, "Sorry it's just I'm surprised you have a different name. I'm sure you've been fine for the most part considering well you know what."

Pyra grinned, "Fair enough Karu. As for why I have a new name. It's the name Igneel gave me when I first arrived. He said Nadia would draw too much attention to me and wouldn't fit in with the world."

Karu sighed but gave a smile, "Fair enough but anyways I'm glad to finally talk with you after so long. I well…."

Pyra patted Karu's head, "No need to say anything I am well aware of what you had to endure. Anyways there are some really important things I need to tell you about you know what." She looked around to make sure no one could hear them. "There are already some changes to the timeline." Karu frowned had they failed already?

He shook his head he can't jump to conclusions. "What changes have happened?"

She answered, "Well some key people have been gender swapped. Of course there is us and our friend taking Gray's place is a girl. Loke became Leah and well…" She frowned as she paused, "Lisanna became Hali."

Karu frowned, "Wow thats a lot of changes just so far. But I don't think we need to worry about that. My guess is that it's the timeline trying make it so our roles aren't as awkward. Considering Natsu is now a girl and Lisanna was a girl it probably would be awkward cause well you know. The same would apply to Loke."

Pyra frowned, "Yeah I guess you're right, but it still worries me." Karu nodded in agreement. Before they could continue Happy returned. After the adventure of the cafe was over Karu found himself sitting on a bench reading Sorcerer's weekly and commented about wanting to join Fairy Tail. As he was reading he was surprised by the female Bora tapping him on the shoulder he went for his whip before the female Bora said, "Ho..hold on cutie I don't mean any harm to you."

Karu moved his hand away from his whip. "What do you want you creep?"

The female Bora had a shocked look on her face, "Now why would you call me that?"

Karu answered simply, "Because you used a charm spell on all those guys that's pretty damn creepy. So what do you want with me?"

She answered, "Now now cutie I simply wanted to invite you to my party tonight is all."

He answered, "Like I'd ever go to a party with a creep like you."

The female Bora spoke up, "I heard you wanted to get into Fairy Tail. I can help you get in if you come to my party."

Karu spoke up in shock, "R..really you can do that?" The female Bora nodded, "Only if you don't mention my charm spell. So are you in?" Karu quickly agreed. The female Bora created purple flames at her feet and took off. Kai shook off the pseudo charm. He said, "Well things are going well so far it seems."

Aella said, 'Well yeah that's good, but what are you going to do about the party dress up? You don't have anything fancy enough for a yacht party. You don't even have any collar shirts.'

He answered, 'Yeah well I'm in a tighter spot for money than Lucy is. I don't exactly have feminine wiles to get discounts on stuff.' The two both sighed and figured they'd find something. Later on in the day Karu was aboard the ship with the female Bora.

She asked, "So you said your name was Karu right?"

Karu nodded, "Yes that's right." He was still wearing his outfit from earlier in the day.

The female Bora asked, "Did you seriously not have anything, but your common clothes for the party tonight?"

Karu sighed, "Yeah I don't exactly have the cash for anything other my common clothes."

She said, "That is perfectly fine. You are quite handsome even in commoner clothes. Why don't we have a toast to your handsome self." Suddenly the orange juice started floating in drops in front of Karu. "Open up my dear."

Karu knew exactly what he had to do. He waved his hand through the juice.

"You were trying to put me to sleep. Listen I want to get into Fairy Tail, but I'm not going to date you to get into it."

She said, "You are quite the handful young man. I would advise you to behave until we reach the Tower of Heaven." She waved her hand and the curtains pulled back to reveal all the other men being fast asleep carried by some tough looking female wizards.

Karu went pale at the mention of the Tower of Heaven that shouldn't be brought up by now.

"You are going to become a slave and help build the Tower of Heaven." He tried to grab his keys but the female Bora cast a spell blasting the keys out of his hands.

She said, "So you're a celestial wizard are you? These keys can only be used by the wizard they have a contract with, so they're useless to me. Whoops." She tossed the keys overboard. The other wizards fired spells at Karu who managed to dodge them. He grabbed his whip and readied to attack the female Bora.

She tried to cast prominence wind on Karu, but Pyra smashed through the roof and said with a pissed look, "So you're a Fairy Tail wizard are you?"

The female Bora said, "What's it to you?" Pyra told Happy to get Karu out of here who happily did so.

Karu said, "Happy wait! What about Pyra?"

He said, "I can't carry two people, but don't worry Pyra's a wizard she can handle these guys." Karu looked towards the boat expecting to a motion sick Pyra but she wasn't. That's strange…

Happy said, "Uh Karu we have a problem."

Karu asked, "What is it Happy?"

He answered, "My transformation is up." Happy's wings disappeared and the two fell to the ocean. Karu once he splashed down swam towards his keys.

Meanwhile with Pyra she was in trouble she couldn't attack right now there wasn't enough room to cast her spells. She needed help. All of the wizards were coming at her with their spells thankfully she could dodge them easily. She managed to get close enough to some of the wizards and landed some strong punches on them. She thought, 'I could really use some help here Karu.' Karu eventually reached his keys and saw Pyra needed help. She pulled off Aquarius' key and said, "OPEN! GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!"

Aquarius appeared before him. Happy commented about the fish, but Karu ignored it.

Karu said, "Aquarius I need a hand. Can you wash ashore that boat please?" He knew to choose his word carefully as to not piss her off.

Aquarius said, "Hmph I was in the middle of a date with my boyfriend, but it's clear you need a hand. Just don't go losing my key again got it?" Karu nodded hastily. Aquarius washed the boat as well as Karu ashore and said as she left, "Honestly you need to find yourself a girlfriend." Karu sighed Aquarius was quite insistent he needed a girlfriend for some reason. He spotted Pryra standing ashore and she said, "Thanks for the help Karu took you long enough though." Karu rolled his eyes. The female Bora was not happy about her yacht being destroyed and casts, "PROMINENCE WIND!" It hit Pyra and a massive flame erupted around her. The Bora seemed pleased, but was shocked when she saw Pyra eating the flames.

She said, "What the hel!? Did she just eat those flame?"

Pyra said, "Damn these are some nasty flames. You sure you're a fire wizard?" There seemed to be some sort of smoke around Pyra's head making her eyes seem red.

She said angrily, "So you claim to be from Fairy Tail."

Bora said, "Yeah so what's it to you?"

Pyra continued, "Yeah well I'm Pyra from Fairy Tail and I've never seen you before!" One of Bora lackeys said he recognized Pyra from her dragon like features realizing she was the real Salamander. Bora told them to shut up. Happy explained that Bora was from Titan's Nose guild but got kicked out.

Pyra said, "I won't let you drag my guild's name through the mud. You're going down!" She prepared a magic circle and casts, "Fire Dragon Roar!" which hit Bora head on, but she was still standing. She countered with her own though it was much more powerful and hit Pyra though she once again devoured it commenting it was a hefty meal. She prepared her final attack, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" She hit Bora hard in the face sending her flying knocking her out.

Karu thought to himself, 'Damn she is amazing with that magic.' Aella spoke to him, 'Well duh she trained with Igneel for years. Of course she is amazing with though...she overdid it.'

Karu saw the destruction she had left from just one battle. Suddenly Karu saw a bunch of army troop charging this way. Pyra quickly grabbed Karu's hand and dragged him away. "Oh crap this is so not good!"

Karu asked, "Hey wait Pyra where are we going?"

She answered, "Well you said you wanna join Fairy Tail right?" Karu nodded. She continued, "Well then let's go." She gave a big goofy grin.

Icy: Here is chapter two which is basically a rewrite of Episode 1.I hope you enjoy it.

Lucy: Also we have a question would rather he paraphrase the episodes or go word for word.

Icy: I am kind of considering skipping some arcs if nothing really changes. Still not sure on that though.

Lucy: The crossover won't come into play till Lullaby. He plan to put an original chapter between the return from Lullaby and the start of Galuna Island.

Next time: Meet your guild mates!


	3. Everlue Infiltration

'Aella and Karu talking'

Aella was sleeping happily in her or her and Karu's apartment. Little did she know she was about to have a very rude awakening. She felt someone's presence and opened her eyes and saw Pyra staring down at her. She quickly panicked realizing Pyra's chest was at the front of her vision. She remember she was in Karu's body right now making this a very awkward situation. Through pure reflex she ended punching Pyra right into the wall across from her.

She quickly growled, "What the freaking hell Pyra!? What are you doing in my apartment?"

Pyra groaned, "Good morning to you too sleeping beauty." She rubbed on her stomach where she had been punched, "Jeez I didn't think you could punch that hard Karu."

Aella quickly got up and was thankful Karu still slept with sleep wear and not just his underwear.

She quickly said, "Oh shut it Pyra. Seriously what the hell are you doing here so damn early this morning and where's Happy?"

Pyra answered, "You know why I'm here. The Everlue mission just got posted and I wanted to come ask you to join Happy and I's team."

She replied, "I realize that, but why so early? You know what explain after I get changed alright." She quickly hurried and got ready for the day. After she had finished she approached Pyra, "Now talk why are you so early?"

Pyra answered, "Well duh Everlue is looking for a blonde maid and you're the only blonde we know. You don't look feminine enough to trick him into thinking you're a maid. So I brought over some magic makeup to help complete the look. It is going to take some time so I came early as for where Happy is. He's at the guild hall getting some breakfast. Now hurry up we don't got all day."

Aella groaned keeping up the act of being Karu, "Ugh fine I certainly don't want to look like a girl anymore than I already do, but we don't really have a choice. You are so lucky I still have some of Lucy's original outfits. Let me go change real quick." After about ten minutes Aella came out dressed in Lucy outfit from the episode.

Pyra said, "Awesome now to add the make up. Let me help you out with that."

Aella said, "I can do it myself ya know."

Pyra said, "So not happening last time Nina and I let you do your own makeup you looked like a clown. You know Nina and I are your go to gals for makeovers." She grinned at the end.

Aella sighed seeing as she and Karu share memories she knew exactly what Pyra meant. "Don't remind me I still can't believe you two talked me into cosplaying as Lucy at one of the conventions we went to."

Pyra grinned, "We didn't talk you into anything. You told us you wanted to cosplay as Lucy and we just did what any good friends would do and helped make it happen." Aella gave a small laugh. Pyra was right Karu had wanted to cosplay as Lucy for a convention, but couldn't figure out how. Nina and Nadia came to the rescue that time and made a male version of Lucy's first outfit. Though they still did have him use some special body soap that washes away what little body hair he had for the costume to look good. Aella just sat down at the mirror and let Pyra do the work. Once she had finished Aella couldn't believe her eyes. Somehow the magic make up made Karu's body look like an extremely convincing girl albeit a flat chested one.

Karu having finally woken up was seeing the same thing, 'You are never gonna let me live this down are you?'

She happily answered back, 'Oh hell no in fact I think I'll save some pictures for blackmail.'

Karu said back angrily, 'Why the hell would you blackmail me? We are the same person!'

She giggled, 'It was a joke calm down. I don't get why you are so embarrassed. It's not like this is the first time you've crossdressed even before we got split.'

He sighed, 'Ugh I know, but that was years ago.'

She said, 'You wish it was years ago. That was like two years ago for a convention.'

He said, 'Can we please just move on?' He clearly wanted to get out of the conversation. Aella just giggled.

As they were wait for Happy to arrive Pyra noticed something strange and asked, "Hey Karu why are your eyes pink?"

Aella sweatdropped Pyra was the last person she'd expect to notice that. She needed an excuse and quick. She thought for a moment before answering, "If I'm being honest I have no clue. My eyes change from brown to pink at random times. Maybe it's so form of dormant transformation magic I have?" The answer seemed to satisfy Pyra as she didn't question it further. The two just drank their tea waiting for Happy to arrive. Happy eventually arrived and was surprised to see Karu wearing a girl's pink tank top and black skirt.

He asked Pyra, "Hey Pyra are you sure we have the right place? Did we just barge into some cute girl's place?" This caused a bright red blush to appear on Aella's face.

Pyra just started laugh her ass off, "Yeah this is Karu's place. I guess he does make a pretty convincing girl."

Happy said, "Oh wow I didn't realize that was you Karu. I knew you were weird, but I didn't think you were into that!"

Aella growled, "Shut it you stupid cat! I did this for the job you guys wanted me to team up with you for."

Happy said, "Surrrreeee you did. Anyways so did you agree to work with us?"

Aella twitched, "Yeah I just said that you stupid cat. And it's a promise. Anyways before we go I need to create a contract with the spirit whose key I bought in Hargeon. You guys wouldn't happen to be interested in seeing how a celestial wizard make a contract?" The two quickly agreed though they both commented about hoping it wasn't some sort of blood oath. Aella said she could hear them. She pulled out the silver key and chanted, "O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate! Open! Gate of Canis Minor! Nikola!" Pyra and happy didn't think she did right, but she explained she meant to do that. She started making the contract than named Nikola Plue just like Lucy had. She explained to the two of them how Celestial magic worked and told them that she always keeps her promises.

Pyra asked, "By the way Karu how many spirits do you have contracts with?" Aella quickly informed them about the keys she had. Pyra than explained the job after that the team headed out for the client's house. Aella kind of felt bad for Pyra as she saw her in her motion sick state. The group eventually arrived at the Shirotsume Town. While Pyra and Happy were eating at the restaurant Pyra had gone and bought the maid outfit and changed into it. She met up with Pyra and Happy at the restaurant. She put her best miad act on by calling the two Master asking if they needed more food and such. After they finished the meal they met up with the client who told them all the details about the job including the fact that the reward had been raised. The team made their way to Everlue's Mansion. Aella was a bit nervous she knew Everlue was a dirty old man, but she wasn't certain if this magic makeup would fool him. She was also concerned about the flat chest though not as much considering from what she and Karu remembered most of Everlue's maids were flat chested well with the exception of Virgo.

Aella called out, "Excuse me I heard you had an opening for a maid position." She heard Pyra and Happy's cheers. She saw the ground was starting to break and quickly got out of the way. She saw Virgo come flying out from the ground in her as Natsu put it "gorilla form". Aella looked up at Virgo hoping to see if a shred of memory from the previous timeline was there. Karu's body right now looked nearly identical to Lucy's when they first met. She didn't see any familiarity in Virgo's eyes which made her rather upset, but she shook it off. Virgo asked if she was here because of the ad the master had placed in the newspaper. As soon as Virgo finished speaking Everlue come out from the ground with his catchphrase he always used when using his diver magic.

Everlue said with a grin as he twirled his mustache, "Did somebody say master?" Aella thought to herself master more like monster. Everlue was staring creepily at Aella which had her sweating bucket though she hid it.

Karu decided to add two cents, 'Hey you're the one who wanted to be in control for this arc. You only have yourself to blame Aella.'

She replied, 'Oh shut it you not like you'd be able to act like a convincing maid. And since when were you the sassy one?'

He answered, 'I guess your rubbing off on me.' Aella mentally groaned. She told Everlue that she hoped he liked what he saw.

Everlue than gave his decision, "I'll pass scram ugly." That struck a nerve with Aella unlike Lucy who was shocked she wanted to smack the old man right upside the head, but held back. She just looked shocked to stay consistent. Virgo than picked her up and just added to Aella's shock. Everlue went on to explain how he had standards and thus the rest of his maids appeared all praising him. After the last few ugly comments Aella went over to the tree and spoke with Pyra.

Pyra said, "Just couldn't do it could you?"

Aella answered back annoyed, "I tried okay! That man wouldn't know beauty if it bit him in the behind." She let out tears until Pyra said it was time to go to plant T. Aella asked what plan T was even though she knew what it was, but she had to keep things consistent with the original timeline. Pyra explained that plan T was to take them by storm. Meanwhile Everlue saw what was going on from his security lacrima with two large figure behind him. He commented about another group of wizard at his door and noted they were from Fairy Tail. Happy ended up flying Pyra and Aella up to the roof. Pyra commented about this wasn't taking them by storm as she melted the glass window. Aella replied about not going to jail cause of those two. She had changed back into her outfit from before. Aella said she would get revenge on Everlue by burning the book and cleaning the toilet with his toothbrush grossing both Happy and Pyra out. They entered through the window and found themselves in the attic. Aella commented about it being a creepy storehouse when Happy came out of nowhere with a skull on his face scaring the crap out of Aella. The group searched many rooms until Pyra asked if they were going to search every room. To which Aella answered yes. Pyra suggested taking someone hostage before being shot down and told the point was to not be seen like a ninja which resulted in Pyra daydreaming. Before Aella could do anything Everlue's maids came out from the ground with some sort of broom stick like weapon. They said to get the intruders and Virgo appeared saying to crush them. Happy scared the ugly maid squad and thus Pyra launched a fire dragon iron fist attack sending them flying while shouting ninja. Virgo continued her assault by preparing a flying Virgo attack crushing Pyra though she easily through Vrigo off of her and used what looking like a Fire Dragon Talon attack on her. Pyra had covered her face with her scarf saying they must not be discovered. Aella sighed and said ninjas were supposed to be silent. The group came across the library and started looking. After a few minutes Pyra found Daybreak. Aella commented about the two million joules. Pyra tried to burn, but Aella quickly snatched it out of her hands realizing it was written by Kemu Zaleon. Aella tried to read it but Pyra and Happy cornered her to get the book and burn it. Aella tried to convince them to just let her keep the book. Suddenly they heard Everlue's voice commenting on them hoping to steal Daybreak from him. Pyra told Aella that she wasted time and now Everlue found them. Aella apologized. Everlue said he knew wizards were coming to try and steal something of his but never knew it was Daybreak or stupid book as he called it. Aella said if it was so stupid she could keep it, but Everlue denied it the two threw insults at each leaving Aella with being called ugly again. Pyra tried to get Aella to hand over the book, but she refused to do it. Pyra explained that this was their job. Aella said to let her read first. The 3 others in the room were surprised she was reading it now. Everlue was pissed that these wizard were putting their dirty hands on his stuff than summoned the Vanish Brothers. The two commented about these two wizards were from the Fairy Tail guild and called them runts. Aella explained that their might be some sort of secret in the book and told Pyra to hold them off to which she agreed. Aella than ran out of the Library. Everlue decided to go after Aella. Pyra told Happy to go help Karu and Happy went to follow Aella. The Vanish Brothers commented on how Pyra was a fire wizard. Pyra asked how they knew and they explained they saw the fire around her legs when fighting Virgo. The two commented on how she was a ability type wizard. She taunted them by saying they know what happens when you play with fire you get burned. She charged at them with a Fire dragon iron fist which was blocked by the frying pan. The two explained that fighting fire wizards is something they do very well. The two started attacking Pyra knocking her out of the library. The two mercenaries explained that a wizard's weakness was their bodies. Pyra told them to prove it. The two mercenaries decided to use their combo attack to try and finish Pyra off though after they finished their attack Pyra was still standing. She used her fire dragon roar which one of the mercenaries cooked and sent right back at her. The two thought the had finished her off, but were shocked to see Pyra eat the flames and panicked.

Pyra grinned, "Now I got a fire in my belly. Let me show you something." She cast her Fire Dragon Wing attack and slammed the two with it knocking them out cold. Pyra saw how much damage she had done and realized she went overboard. She didn't have time to worry about that now though and decided to try and make her way to Karu. Meanwhile in the sewers Aella was reading through Daybreak with her wind reader glasses. She said, "I knew there was a secret hidden in the book. She suddenly felt a powerful grip on her wrists.

She heard Everlue say, "Do share with the class secrets don't make friends you know."

Aella cringed at the pain in her wrists she had no idea Everlue's grip was this strong. She heard a very annoyed Karu in her head, 'Crap Everlue's grip is a lot stronger than we thought. I can feel that pain in my wrist too.'

Aella asked in worry, 'Please tell me Carla or the master isn't around you. We have some serious explaining to do if they are.'

Karu answered, 'Thankfully no, but we better hope Happy gets there soon. If not your body is going to have some serious bruise marks.' As if on cue Happy came flying in and kicked Everlue's face freeing Aella. She thanked the cat before turning her attention on Everlue saying the tables had turned. The two wizards bantered for a while before Everlue explained about Daybreak and how he blackmailed Kemu Zaleon into writing the book. All the while Aella was able to dodge Everlue's attacks. Aella explained how she knew about everything and how there was a spell cast on the book. She told Everlue the book was never his to begin with and summoned Cancer. She ignored Happy's reaction.

Cancer said, "Hey Karu how would you like a haircut?"

She answered, "I don't need styling I need help. Take care of the old geezer."

Cancer said, "Anything you say baby." Aella could see the worry on Everlue's face she knew exactly what he was thinking about. He summoned Virgo who had Pyra on her back. Everlue told her to get the book. Aella explained that if Pyra was here it means that she had traveled through the spirit gate with Virgo which as far as she should know at this is impossible. Pyra asked Aella what to do. Aella simply told her finish what she started. Everlue ordered Virgo to clean up this rubbish. Pyra used her Fire Dragon Roar on Virgo while Aella used her whip to wrap up Everlue and fling him across the sewer to Cancer who attacked him and finished Everlue off as well as balding him. After that the Everlue Manor collapsed. Aella, Pyra and Happy returned to the client. Aella informed him about what the secret of Daybreak was. The client explained what happened with his father and decided not to burn the book. The three wizards than began their return to Fairy Tail. As they were following Happy's nose back to the guild they ran into Lumi just as they expected.

Lumi said, "You guys better hurry back to the guild Eris is due back anytime now."

Aella who was still in control asked, "Eris as in Titania? The strongest female wizard in the guild? What does she even look like?"

Lumi nodded, "Yeah that's the one. She is terrifying." She sweatdropped at the end of the statement. Pyra, Lumi, and Happy all began to argue on how terrifying Eris was.

Karu said to Aella, 'Alright Aella you had your fun its time to switch back. I'd rather be the one in control when we run into Eris or rather Emily.'

Aella sighed, 'I know I know a deal's a deal. Maybe we can switch whose in control every arc?'

Karu said, 'Maybe but we'll have to figure that out later.' With that conversation over the two switched control leaving Karu's body with brown eyes.

He said, "Okay you guys have made your point let's get moving." Before they could do so there was a large explosion. When it died down they realized Happy was gone.

Lumi said, "Before we go and save Happy we need to talk about what to do with him. We need to tell him about our mission. We can't keep betting on him leaving when we need to talk."

Pyra sighed, "Yeah that's true, but how exactly should we tell him?"

Karu said, "I think we should just be direct with him. It's better he finds out sooner rather than later. We can explain everything to him once we are on our way to deal with Eisenwald." The two female mages agreed. Than the three went and saved Happy and heard the mention of Lullaby by the grunts. After that they returned to the guild.


	4. Our Mission

Karu, Pyra, and Lumi arrived back at the guildhall about a day or two ago. Pyra had her face resting on the table and said they should probably take a job soon. Karu commented about accepting the 2 million joule reward and stated rent was due shortly. He went over to look at the request board commenting about how varied wizard jobs could be. Mira told Karu to let her know when she finds out which job to take since the guild master was away at conference. He asked what kind of conference. Mira than went onto explain about the guilds and the magic council. Karu commented about not knowing the guilds were interconnected. Suddenly Pyra snuck up behind Karu and said in as scary of a voice she could do, "Then the guys in black would show up." She had a small flame on her finger close to her face. This caused Karu to jump in fear. Pyra then started laughing her ass off and commented about it being too easy. Karu wanted to smack Pyra but decided against it and just commented about her trying to scare him death. Mira than explained to Karu about the Dark told Kartu to pick a job. The two than went on to bicker about the team until Pyra told him she had picked him because he was nice. Lumi spoke up telling Karu not to stick with those two and that he'd get plenty of offers from other teams. Kana than told her she wasn't wearing any clothes aside from her bra and panties. Karu felt kind fo bad for Lumi that she had gotten Gray's stripping habit, but there wasn't really anything they could do about it. The two girl then broke into an argument.

As Karu was expecting Leah approached him and started flirting, "Hey Karu why don't you join the team of love with just the two of us. How about a dinner tonight under the moonlight where your handsome face will shine like the stars in the sky."

Karu replied bluntly, "Do guys really fall for that?" Leah looked down and suddenly jumped back freaking out about Karu's keys and asked if he was a celestial wizard. Happy answered for him saying yes he was and commented about having crabs and stuff. Thus Leah freaked out commenting about fate toying with her and said they couldn't be together. Karu sweatdropped asking what got into her. Mira than explained Leah had a bad history with Celestial Wizards. Before anything else could be said Pyra fell on top of Karu causing him to fall to the floor. Thankfully the pain wasn't enough to also effect Aella. Karu told the two to knock it off, but Lumi said Pyra started it and she was just following through. The two then started arguing again and the whole guild started laughing. A small smile crept onto Karu's face than all of the sudden Leah burst through the door shouting, "Bad News! Eris is on her way here!" This then caused the whole guild to panic.

Karu said, "Wow just mention her name and the whole guild freaks out."

Mira said, "Well she is the strongest woman is Fairy Tail, so she is a bit more than intimidating."

Karu thought to himself, 'I wonder how Emily changed in appearance? I mean I understand me, Lumi, and Pyra's changes considering we are the opposite gender of who we are taking the place of.'

Aella answered, 'I mean I doubt she has changed all that much considering she already was close to Erza's appearance, but we'll wait and see.' Karu nodded and waited for Eris to arrive. He could hear her footsteps though didn't comment about her being a demon or something as he was too distracted with conversation with Aella and his own thoughts of the possible changes in appearance. Eventually Eris arrived and placed the massive monster horn on the ground and asked where Master Makarov was. Mira told her that master was away at conference. One of the guildmates asked her about the horn and she explained what it was. Karu studied Emily's new appearance which wasn't all that different from Erza's aside from her eyes being blue and her hair was a rose red color. She also was just slightly less muscular than Erza, but not by much.

Karu said quietly to himself, "Wow she is pretty." Aella decided to tease him, 'You looooveeee her don't you?' He answered, 'You know as well as I do Emily's always been like a big sister to me. Besides it's not like either one of use can date with our soul split ya know.' She answered, 'Yeah yeah I know I was just joking jeez.'

Eris gave a quick glance and gave a small smile towards him though she hid it from the others. She was happy to see the boy she considered her little brother was safe and sound. All the guild members were clearly nervous.

Eris said in a serious tone, "While I was on the road I heard a few things. I heard Fairy Tail was causing nothing but trouble. Master Makarov may not care, but I certainly do." She then began to dig into pretty much commented about her tearing into everyone and that it seemed like she was taking over. Happy said that was Eris for ya. Karu said she still seemed to be the most sane person here.

Eris than asked, "Are Pyra and Lumi here?" She looked around and saw the two acting buddy buddy with each other. Pyra and Lumi were clearly sweating buckets from nerves.

Lumi said, "Hey there Eris we are just hanging out like good friends tend to do." Pyra followed with an aye. Karu asked why Pyra was talking like Happy.

Eris said, "That's good I'm glad to see you two getting along so well. Though it's only natural for friends to lock horns with each other now and then."

Lumi said, "I don't know if we're the best of friends." Once again she was followed with an aye from Pyra. Karu asked what got into Pyra and Mira explained she was scared since she had challenged Eris to a battle a while ago and it didn't go well for her. The rest of the guild went on to explain how Eris had beaten up the two of them pretty badly.

Eris said, "Pyra, Lumi I need you to do me a favor. While I was traveling I overheard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult with the master, but since he isn't here this is a matter of utmost emergency. The two of you are the strongest wizards here and I could really use your help." Everyone started muttering in shock that Eris had asked for Pyra and Lumi's help. She continued, "We will meet at the train station tomorrow morning." Pyra and Lumi looked each other in the eyes. Karu knew exactly what they were thinking.

Mira said, "Eris, Pyra, and Lumi working together? I never saw that one coming. This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail has ever seen." The next morning Karu was at Magnolia Station with Plue in his lap. He sighed it was only like 9 in the morning and those two are already arguing.

Pyra was glaring at Lumi, "I hate this! Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!"

Lumi shot back, "Yeah no kidding. Eris made a big mistake asking a loser like you to come along."

Pyra replied, "Than why don't you take care of it yourself. I don't want to go anyway."

Lumi said, "Sounds like a plan to me than I get to watch her beat you senseless."

Karu sighed and said to Aella, 'Jeez they may be living up to their role a little too well.'

Aella answered, 'You wanna switch out? It can help you get away from their bickering.'

Karu answered, 'Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. Besides we agreed to switch out every arc until we meet up.'

She answered, 'Yeah I know, but it was worth a shot.'

He said to no one in particular, "Lets just sit here and pretend we don't know them."

Happy asked, "Hey Karu what made you decide to come with us?"

He answered, "Mira asked me to tag along." He thought back to when Mira asked him. He told Happy what Mira had said.

Happy said, "You aren't doing a very good job."

He answered, "Those two are hopeless."  
They soon heard Eris' voice, "Sorry I'm late have you been waiting long?"

Karu turned towards Eris' voice and answered, "No not really." Though his face went completely white at seeing how much stuff she had.

He said in shock, "All of those belong to you?" Pyra and Lumi were once again acting all buddy buddy. He said in response, "Alright one Happy is enough."

Eris smiled, "Good I'm so glad to see you two getting along." She then turned towards Karu and asked, "What was your name? I remember seeing you at the guild yesterday."

Karu answered, "My name is Karu I'm new to Fairy Tail. Mira asked me to come along with you, so I can learn a thing or two. I hope that's okay with you."

Eris said, "The more the merrier. I'm Eris it's nice to meet you." She then added quietly, "It's good to see you again Karu. I was worried about you."

He smiled and answered back quietly, "Thanks for your worry, but I'm fine." He was very glad to see Emily again even if she looked different. Emily was always like a big sister to him. She was the first friend he made in elementary school. Though he was kind of embarrassed thinking about how they met. He was getting beat up by the school bullies and Emily stepped into save him. Emily was a year older than him and after seeing how badly he was beat up. She started acting much like an older sister to the boy so they were very close. Eris sent a glance back Lumi and Pyra who were acting buddy buddy.

Pyra said, "Hey Eris, I'll come with you, but only on one condition."

Lumi said, "Shut up will you?"

Eris said, "Well then let's hear it."

Pyra said with an eager grin on her face, "Okay I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail."

Lumi said, "What's wrong with you you got some sort of death wish?"

Pyra said, "I'm a lot stronger than the last time we fought. This time it'll be way different cause I'm gonna beat you."

A small grin appeared on Eris' face, "Yes I can you are stronger now though if you can beat me we'll just have to wait and see. I accept your challenge."

Pyra smiled and her whole head burst into flames as she said, "Alright I'm all fired up!" Shortly after the group was on the train in response the poor fire dragon slayer motion sickness had gotten to her.

Lumi said, "Jeez you're so pathetic. You talk big and the next minute you are like this. Snap out of it we have business to deal with." Lumi looked around the seats they had taken were in an empty cart. The ice wizard quickly put her hands together and said, "Ice Make Sound Barrier!" Suddenly the group were inside of an ice barrier. Happy was shocked asking what was going on. Lumi had already talked to Eris about telling Happy about the situation and their mission.

Lumi said, "Now we can talk openly."

Happy asked worried, "Talk about what Lumi? The mission, but only Eris knows what it is."

Eris shook her head, "Yes it is about a mission but not this one. Karu you want explain?" The blue cat was very confused and looked towards the person Eris has said.

Karu nodded, "Listen Happy there is something we need to tell you, but you can't say a word about this to anyone understand?" Happy nodded. He sighed and continued, "Listen Happy while yes we need to work on this mission we're on another one. Tell me have you been having a sense of Deja vu lately? Like this has all happened before?"

Happy frowned for a second before answering, "Well yeah kind of. But I was just decided to ignore it. What exactly is this other mission?"

Karu answered, "A powerful Titan known as Cronos reset the world's timeline. In order to help make sure Zeref completes his mission of destroying this world. He sealed away Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Erza to make sure Zeref succeeds. The first master brought me and my friends to your world to help make sure the timeline flows as it should."

Happy asked, "Um how are you doing that?"

Eris decided to pick up the explanation, "Master Mavis brought us to this world to take the place of Natsu and the others by living their lives. I took Erza's place, Lumi took Gray's, Pyra took Natsu's, and Karu took Lucy's place. You didn't seem to have your memories of the previous timeline, so we didn't tell you about it."

Lumi added, "Though as time went on we realized we can't keep betting on you being knocked out everytime we need to talk about our mission. So we decided to tell you about it."

Happy turned to Pyra and asked, "Is this true Pyra?"

Pyra managed to shake off her motion sickness for a minute to answer, "Y..yeah buddy."

Happy was silent for a few minutes before asking, "Does Master Makarov or the rest of the guild know about this?"

Karu shook his head, "No we haven't told anyone else. The only other people who know about it as far as we know is Carla and our friend who has taken Wendy's place."

Happy said, "This...is a lot to process, but...I'll trust you guys. Do you know where Natsu and the others are sealed away?"

Karu shook his head, "At the moment no. Master Mavis is looking for them now. We promise we'll free Natsu and the others once we find them."

Happy managed to smile, "Thanks you guys, but I still don't remember the other timeline. Can you tell me what happens?"

Eris said, "I'm afraid we can't tell anyone what is supposed to happen in the future."

Happy asked, "Why can't you? Wouldn't it make your mission easier?"

Eris answered, "It would, but if we tell people what is supposed they may try to change it. And the smallest change can cause major problems in the future and could make things go from bad to worse."

Happy frowned, "I...I see well I'll trust you guys. I mean you are members of Fairy Tail so you'd have no reason to lie to me." A smile managed to make its way back onto his face, "Alright I'll do whatever I can to help keep things go as they should!" The 3 wizards smiled at the blue cat's enthusiasm. Lumi's sound barrier disappeared. Eris than began explaining about the mission they were on.

-Icy: And now Happy has been informed of the mission Karu and his friends are on. I imagine this may not have been the best way to go about it, but it was all I could think of. Anyways what I want to know is if yous mind if I just get to the part where Lullaby is awakened or where Happy give Karu Virgo's key. The rest of arc up to that point is pretty much the same. The lullaby arc is about 4 episodes long and I don't think there is much of a point of retyping all those episode when they're mostly the same. Though if you guys want me to do that I can it'll just take a lot longer to get done.

Lucy: Tell us what you think and what you'd like to see happen next.


End file.
